


R&M

by UnholyDarkness



Series: Rick and Morty [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: Morty experiences subdrop for the first time.(Morty’s age isn’t specified, think what you will.)





	R&M

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if there are any fics already with Morty going into sub drop so I wrote this.

Morty lay in bed, looking up at his ceiling and tucking his blanket further around himself. Despite the fact he had two blankets and his normal t-shirt and sleep pants on, he was shivering. The shaking hadn’t stopped since he left Ricks room just a few hours before and knowing he had school tomorrow, he decided he would have to get another blanket if he wanted any sleep tonight. He slid out of bed keeping his smaller blanket wrapped around himself, though it did nothing to stop the chills, and made his way to the hall closet where the spare blankets usually were. Morty was disappointed to find there were no current blankets and suddenly remembered that Summer had taken them to a friends house that night for a slumber party. 

Without really knowing why Morty started to cry, the shakes coming in harder as he tried to get in at least one solid breath. He knew Rick would probably be in the garage still, seeing as the man rarely slept and started to make his way there. Once he got to the door he hesitated, knowing that if the man was awake then he would be working on something and Morty really didn’t want to disturb him if so. The teeth rattling chills made the choice for him as he reached out and opened the door. Rick would understand if Morty was sick, right?

As Morty thought, Rick was sitting at his bench hunched over, working on something. After a few moments Morty decided that Rick obviously didn’t hear him come in and made his way closer to his grandfather.

“R-R-Rick?” Morty stumbled out, tightening the blanket on his shoulders.

“I’m busy, M-UGHER-ty. W-what do you want?” Rick asked, never turning away from his project.

Morty’s bottom lip trembled, the tears falling faster despite his efforts of keeping them in. 

“I’m c-cold, Rick. I-I-I need some more- I need another blanket.” Morty stated as he drew closer to the warmth emanating form his tipsy grandfather.

“S-So get another fucking blanket.” Rick pressed out, tone indicating that he was getting irritated by Morty.

Morty tried to keep it together but failed as his knees gave out and hit the floor with aloud crack. A broken sob left Morty as he curled in on himself. How could he be so stupid? Obviously Rick had more important things to do then to deal with a whinny little kid who was too stupid to find his own blanket. 

“Morty, hey Morty. Stay with- Stay focused, buddy.” Rick was suddenly in his face, hands cupping Morty’s tear soaked cheeks. “Snap the fuck out if it.”

Morty was saying ‘Sorry’ over and over, only stopping once he realized what he was doing. “R-R-Rick.” 

“Shhh, fuck- why didn’t you say something, y-you fucking idiot.” Rick grumbled, picking Morty up bridal style. 

Morty only noticed they had moved once he was laid blanket and all on Rick’s bed, the older man spooning up behind him and covering them both with his own blanket. 

“Y-y-you’re ok, Morty. You’re a good- you’re grandpas good boy, right?” Rick was mumbling softly into Morty’s ear, sending goosebumps down his arms, “Come on, say it. Tell me you’re my good boy, M-Morty.”

“I-I’m not.” Morty almost wailed, “I i-I-interup- i bothered you while y-you were working. I’m bad, I-I’m so bad... so fucking stupid.”

“Fuck.” Rick said softly, realizing just how far Morty had dropped. “Are-are you disobeying me, Morty?” He questioned, letting his voice grow dark.

“‘M s-s-sorry, R-Rick.” 

“Do not apologize, just fix it.” Rick said as he tightened his grip on Morty, enough that there would be bruises come morning.

“I-I’m-“ Morty hiccuped a sob, “I’m your g-good-good boy, Rick.”

“That’s right, Morty.” Rick hissed into Morty’s ear, “you’re my sweet little boy aren’t you? J-j-just grandpas sweet, good little boy.”

“yeah...”

“You always listen t-to me don’t you? Always follow my orders, right?” Rick asked.

“Yeah...” Morty agreed quietly, and it was true. While in normal, everyday life, Morty actively talked back and ignored quiet a bit of what Rick had to say, when they were playing and Rick was in charged Morty did everything he asked without question. Falling into a dom/sub relationship with Rick wasn’t what he was expecting the first time they kissed, but it happened and he honestly loved every minute of it.

“That’s right, because you are a-a smart kid, grandpa Ricks favorite. So good to-to me, so pretty.” Rick whispered between little kisses he was littering across Morty’s shoulders. He slid one hand around Morty’s waist and under his shirt, fingers soothing up and down Morty’s faint happy trail. 

“R-Rick.” Morty said, not really having anything to say. He had stopped crying for the moment, enjoying the soft, casual touches.

Ricks hand slid lower fingers playing with the waistband of Morty’s sleep pants. He reached in and cupped Morty’s soft cock in his hand, stroking softly. Morty’s eyes squeezed shut as his body finally relaxed and his shaking stopped. 

Rick played with him carefully, bringing the boy to full hardness, “y-you like that, baby? You like g-grandpa- you like when I play with you?”

“Y-y-yeah,” Morty sighed out leaning back into Rick as he came closer and closer to orgasm. “F-f-feels good.”

“I bet it does,” Rick smirked and picked up his pace, not going too fast, but enough to send Morty over the edge. He didn’t let the sticky cum hinder him, instead he used it to keep stroking, ignoring Morty’s weak cries. “C-come on, Morty. One more for me.”

“Rick, I-I-I can’t!” Morty fisted the blankets in his hand, squeezing until his fingers ached. 

“You can and you will, M-UGHER-ty, y-you know why?”

Morty whimpered.

“Because I own you, Morty, and I own this pretty little cock, don’t I?” Rick asked, not really expecting an answer as Morty’s hips jerked into his hand.

“Yeah, R-Rick. ‘M y-y-yours.” Morty sobbed out, new tears starting to leak from his eyes. “All yours.” He whispered.

Rick’s hand left Morty’s cock just as the boy neared what would have been a blissful orgasm, causing Morty to sob harder. 

“R-r-Rick, please, god, please.” He shook with the intense moment, struggling to breath.

Rick ignored him once more and used his sticky hand to push down Morty’s pants and underwear, then his own. He stroked himself a bit, smearing on Morty’s cum, then pressed against the boys hole. He slid in carefully knowing that the stretch might be painful for Morty and slid one hand under Morty gripping his drooling cock in one hand as his other one, the one that was previously stroking him, slid up to Morty’s throat, squeezing softly over already there finger prints.

“Riiiiick~” Morty let out a long cry at the feeling of Rick’s cock inside him, making his thighs tense. “‘Is too much, p-p-please stop. I-I-I can’t.”

“I thought you were gonna- I thought y-you were my good boy, Morty? G-good boys listen a-and don’t question their elders, right?”

“Rick-“

“Shut up, M-Morty.” Rick hissed, suddenly griping both Morty’s throat and erection tighter, “you will do as I say. F-fuck yourself on my cock, baby. That’s it’s, r-roll your hips back onto grandpas dick.”

Morty shook with the effort of fucking himself onto Rick, eyes drooping with sleepiness as he moved back onto Rick’s cock, then forward into his hand. After a few moments of this, Rick squeezed his throat again, only enough to feel a bit of pressure, and started to pound into Morty from behind. It didn’t take long for them to reach completion, Rick signing his out while whispering words of praise, Morty crying fat tears as his second orgasm ripped from him like a bullet. Morty turned on his belly, hands still griping the sheets as he sobbed into the pillow, feeling the bed shift as Rick got up. He peeked out to see Rick taking his clothes off, and pulling on a pair of clean boxers.

“I-I’ll be back, ok?” Rick said as he kneeled down by the bed, scratching his fingers lightly against Morty’s scalp. “I’m just getting you some water.”

Morty didn’t reply, figuring that was just Rick’s excuse to get away from him and back to the garage to finish his project. The thought hurt Morty’s heart but he decided that at least he was able to lay in Rick’s bed, surrounded by his musky sent. As his crying calmed he fell into a light sleep, startled awake only when he felt Rick’s cool hand on his cheek.

“M-Morty, I need you to sit up now.”

Morty whined in protest body too sore to move. 

“G-g-good boys listen, Morty.” Rick tone was laced with warning. 

Morty reluctantly sat up, noting that he was no longer shaking. He accepted the glass from Rick and drank slowly, not wanting to get sick if he drank too fast. Once the cup was half way gone Rick took it back, setting it down on his night stand. Wordlessly he tugged Morty out of the bed to get him changed into clean clothes. 

Morty assumed the worst. “R-Rick. I know you’re busy and a-all but could I please sleep in your-your bed tonight? I don’t feel good.” 

“You are sleeping in here, you little idiot. I-I-I’m just getting you undressed.”

“oh.”

Once Morty was naked, Rick used the kids boxers to clean him up, then took a t-shirt out of his drawer and put it on Morty, secretly loving the sight of his grandson in nothing except his too-big shirt. He pulled Morty into the bed tucking himself against the wall and he pulling Morty in close, making Morty face him. He kissed Morty on the nose, smiling when Morty giggled in a daze of sleepiness and euphoria. 

“W-wow, Morty. Such a good boy- you were s-such a good boy tonight.” Rick mumbled his praise quietly as he coddle the young boy closer. He continued to praise the kid until Morty was fully asleep, warm breaths puffing out against his face. 

The next morning saw Morty waking with a start, internal clock screaming that he was late for school. He tried to sit up but Rick was suddenly on top of him, holding him down by his shoulders.

“C-c-calm down, Morty. I already called you out of school today.” Rick said gruffly, eyes still half open from being woken up too suddenly.

“Why-why would you do that?” Morty asked as he gazed up at his basically naked grandfather, “I-I-I don’t think- I can’t have sex again, Rick.”

Rick rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the squeaky mattress, laying on his back, hands folded behind his head. “I know you can’t. I’m keeping you home today for some aftercare.”

“A-aftercare? What do you mean?”

“You sub-dropped l-last night, Morty.” Rick explained, “I should have noticed the signs before I-I-it got so bad, but a-a-as usual I thought you were- I let you down.”

“Y-you didn’t let me down, Rick. I had fun last night, you know, b-be-before I got sick.”

“Yeah, I-I did too, buddy.” Rick let out a long sigh, “but you did drop, a-after such an intense scene I should have known it would happen but-but I didn’t think about it.”

Morty cuddled up to Rick’s side, sighing when Rick’s arm went around him, pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a while, Rick talking softly about some science thing as Morty listened. I’m that moment Morty was happy as he could be, tankful that Rick knew exactly what to do to make him feel better.

“H-hey, Rick?” Morty interrupted, “thank you.”

“You t-tell anyone and I’ll change your genitals into worms.” Rick said, no malice behind the words.

Morty smiled and said, “I love you, too.” Then drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Rick and Morty, constructive criticism would be appreciated


End file.
